There is conventionally known a construction machine including a lower travelling body and an upper slewing body mounted on the upper body so as to be slewable. The upper slewing body includes an upper frame, on which variable devices are installed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-150835 discloses an excavator including a hydraulic tank and a fuel tank which are arranged in the front and rear direction, in a front portion at the right side of the upper frame. Japanese Patent No. 5106711 discloses an excavator including a hydraulic tank and a fuel tank which are arranged in the right and left direction. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-302734 discloses an excavator including a fuel tank disposed at the rear of a cabin, that is, between the cabin and an engine room.
Each of the construction machines disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-150835 and Japanese Patent No. 5106711 further includes a center foothold and a climbing step continuous to the center foothold. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S63-48965 discloses an air cleaner which is disposed at the rear of a cabin.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-104280 discloses a construction machine including a hydraulic tank and a fuel tank, one of which is a specific tank placed rearward of a cabin, an air cleaner being provided at the right side of the specific tank and forward of an engine room.
For the above-described construction machines, it is important how install additional equipment, such as a liquid reducing-agent tank accumulating a reducing agent for reducing and purifying exhaust gas and a large battery involved by hybridization of machines, should be arranged within the limited space without troubles.